Shroms
Description Shroms are magical beings that dwell in the flourishing grasslands and magical monument grounds of Keros. They are naturally peaceful but there have been many cases where they turn to evil. When a Shrom does turn to evil, they are usually extremely powerful. Shroms are creatures that usually are known to be pacifists but will not hesitate to take part in a war if it means saving lives and making peace. Appearance Shroms are usually tall. Their people are usually around six feet to nine feet tall. The shorter people are usually around for to five feet tall. The absolute lowest being four. They come in many colors, any colors. It is extremely rare to find a pale Shrom colored completely white. White Shroms are usually disgraced because of their lack of colors and patterns. Shroms have heads with odd shapes; shaped cobra-like, hood-like, or maybe mushroom-like. They usually had beautiful glowing eyes of any color. It is rare to find a Shrom with a tail. Tails are found to be one of the most precious and rare gifts a Shrom could have. Females with tails are usually considered very attractive. Males themselves do not often have tails, even as rare as the tails are already. They have fingers, yet their fingers do not contain fingernails unless the Shrom is enhanced magically. The same rules apply for the feet. Shroms have four fingers and three long toes with skinny feet and hands.The bodies of males are usually very slender despite any muscles or extremely slimness. Disregarding anything of that sort, they are still very slender. Females are naturally slim and have curves throughout their shape. They are usually far leaner and more nimble, flexible, and lithe. Back to the head, the Shroms have a hood-like part of their head that runs down their back like long hair. Females usually have longer ones. This is called the Frane. The longer the Frane, the more attractive and valuable a Shrom is considered. History The Shrom people were created long ago by a sorcerer named Amagus. Amagus lived in a time trillions of centuries before the present day Keros. The time he lived in was a dark and dreadful realm. The world was gray, lifeless, and scary. Gloomy and destructive and there was no joy. Amagus was tired of all the hatred caused by the terrors of the world. This was also the era of Cynical the Baleful. Cynical had drained the world of all peace and goodness and made nothing but gloom consume the world. Amagus was tired of it and with his own tears and a rose he had saved from years ago, he created the Orb of Life. The Orb of Life was a magical glowing sphere that contained the energy of pure life. Amagus used it to bloom flowers on the mountain--two flowers to be precise. The flowers magically transformed into the first Shroms, a male and a female. Amagus named the male Sempel and the female Lalin. He gave them two extra names, Happiness to Sempel and Joy to Lasil. Thse were called the Divine names. The Divine names usually describe good things since everything was dark and terrible during that time. Amagus wanted it to be different and did that for them. Divine names still exist in the Shroms to this day. Amagus hid them in a secret chasm in his mountain for years. Sempel and Lalin had many children together who after that had more children and created a community of a hundred Shroms living inside Amagus's mountain.One of the baby Shroms snuck out of its crib one day and found a way though the bottom level of the chasms and went outside into the outdoors where Amagus had forbidden them to go. When Cynical's forces detected the creation, they brought the news to their master. Cynical knew from the looks of the next creation that Amagus was trying to create joy. This angered him very much. Cynical ordered Amagus to meet him in the plains for a confrontation and Amagus did so. When they met, Amagus denied and told lies to keep his children safe. But Cynical had already collected a bit of Essense from the baby and used it to create evil among the Shroms. One of the female Shroms named Dathit made her way out to the clearing where the two were and told Cynical all of Amagus's secrets. Amagus was forced to kil Dathit in the middle of her speech to keep her from saying anything else. Cynical then used the ideas in his head to corrode the mountain. Amagus had to get his children out of the mountain in time for them to escape and he took them to an array of newly created secret undersea chambers. They lied there for many years after that. Spies among the Shroms gave word to Cynical's forces which resulted in another attack that made Amagus move the Shroms. This time they were forced to hide among the caves behind a waterfall.Soon after Amagus allied himself with the other sorcerers named Kiphol and Dalbus they eventually created a massive army of Shroms and other enchanted creatures and attacked Cynical's Fortress. They killed Lord Cynical that night and spread life over the land, creating joy and happiness. After that Amagus sent the Shroms to build up a city above ground. They settled in a place that they named Shrombolia and have remained there to this day. Category:Empires Category:Creatures